Basketball
by robyn-take-that
Summary: Sasuke is a normal high schooler, who loves football and watching a certain blonde captian playing basketball. Naruto who is also a normaly high schooler is captain of Konoha high basketball B group and they have just won the championship, but what he doesn't know is that Sasuke is in love with him, will their love blossom or fall. this is a YAOI if you don't like then don't read x
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes or gramma errors but i would love to hear your views of this story please.** Please Please Please review thanks :) **

* * *

**Basketball**

**Chapter 1: the accident**

Naruto Uzumaki is one of the top basketball players at konoha high, he is the captain of the group B team and is on his way to winning the championship with this team.

"Come on boys on 3 minutes left of the game score this point and we win" their coach Gai-sensei said as he huddled closely to the sweaty body's belonging to group B's basketball team.

"Neji I want you up front with me, Kiba and Hidan I want you to defend the post while the rest resume your posts understand good now…BREAK" Naruto ordered as he and Neji walked to the centre of the pitch and readied themselves.

"Go on konoha we can do it" all the people in the stands shouted as they watched the game intently. But there were two sets of eyes watching the game a pair of black orbs that was watching a certain blonde while a pair of green eyes with anger and hate was watching Naruto from a far corner before walking out and to his car where he waited for the said boy.

*whistle*

"And that is the games everyone, Konoha high win the match and have won the championship trophy, thanks for everyone who came down to support each team and hope to see you once the basketball season is back, good night, signing out Choji and Sakura" Choji said as they took off their headphones and went to congratulate the team.

After everyone had shook hands and celebrated a little they all made their ways into the changing rooms where they showered and got dressed.

"Well done boy's, that was a great match, keep this up for the next season and hope to see you there" Naruto said as he went into the shower last.

"No thank you for being such a great captain, Captain" Toby said as he got changed next to Hidan and Kakazu.

Once everyone had changed and showered Naruto was the only one left who needed to get changed. Naruto made his way out of the changing rooms and across the care park to his car when a set of headlights turned on and he looked in the direction of the moving vehicle.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT" a voice said but was too late as the car slammed into his legs knocking him over before the car screeched and reversed leaving Naruto screaming in pain.

"WHAT HAPPENED" another voice said as people began to circle around Naruto who was not moving but was crying a little.

"Naruto can you hear me" Gai-sensei asked as he knelt down beside him and held his hand.

"Y…Yeah, Gai-sensei" he said as he heard gasps and sirens getting closer and closer.

"Hello, my name is Shizuna can you tell me yours?" Shizuna asked as she knelt down on the opposite side of Naruto.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki…AHHHH" Naruto said with gritted teeth.

"Naruto, can you move your feet for me, if you can't just say" She said in a caring voice as tears began to leak from his eyes.

"EVERYONE GET BACK, GO ON HOME THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE HERE PLEASE JUST LET US DO OUR JOBS AND WE WILL BE OUT OF HERE IN NO TIME" a dominate males voice could be heard over every ones gasps and whispering.

"Naruto please answer my question" she repeated as she held on to Naruto's hand.

"I…I…I can't move my legs, I can't feel them" Naruto said in a panicked voice as he moved one of his arms over his eyes and cried even more.

After a few more minutes the paramedics had Naruto lying on a spinal board with a neck brace on and his head being held in place by two block things either side of his head with straps going across his chin and forehead.

Once Naruto had left the scene police officers who were there got statements from most of the people that had gathered around Naruto.

"Sasuke what are you doing here I thought you were at football practice" a male voice said as they walked over to the raven haired teen.

"Huh Itachi, Deidara…I…I…erm" Sasuke couldn't get the words out to say what he wanted to so Itachi and Deidara took him to one of the cars and they all hopped in to talk.

"Sasuke what's wrong" Deidara asked with concern in his voice.

"Erm, well I saw the man hit Naruto" he said as he looked at Itachi who looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Who Sasuke who did you see" Itachi asked writing things down on his note pad.

"Orochimaru, I saw him at the game and he looked angry and it looked like their was hatred in his eyes as he watched Naruto play basketball. Once the game had finished his snuck out and went to his car, I saw because I followed him out because I wanted to see Naruto after the game that's when I saw the head lights switch on and Naruto didn't move he looked scared" Sasuke said as he looked at his brothers chest seen as Itachi pulled him into a hug.

"Sasuke everything is going to be fine don't you worry, we will get Orochimaru for this" Deidara said placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"C…C…Can I see Naruto" Sasuke asked and Itachi nodded and told Deidara to start driving to the hospital which he did after buckling him-self in.

A few minutes had passed since Naruto had been rushed to hospital, he had, had many test and x-rays and CT-scans carried out on him to reveal that his lower back had been hit pretty badly which could stop him from playing basketball again.

"How is he" Itachi asked one of the doctors who had just left Naruto's room. "Sasuke go in I'll be there shortly" he finished as he turned back to the doctor as he told Itachi what was wrong with him.

Sasuke walked into the room to see a sleeping blonde and a nurse.

"Ah, you must be Sasuke Uchiha am I correct" the lady asked and Sasuke nodded his head not taking his eyes away from Naruto.

"Oh well I'm Shizuna, I responded to Naruto at the scene tonight, he asked me to give you this and he also asked me to tell you he is sorry that this happened" Shizuna said as she pulled a chair up for Sasuke to sit in which was right next to Naruto's bed.

Sasuke opened the gift and found a specially made Uchiha fan that was in a shape of a ring. It was inscribed with 'Sasuke happy birthday dude'. As Sasuke looked at the ring and then back at Naruto he couldn't help but look lost. One of his friends,, one of his best friends was lying asleep in a hospital bed with and injury that wasn't his fault.

"Sa…Sasu…Sasuke" Naruto said as he slowly opened his eyes to Sasuke who was looking relieved at the blonde.

"Hey Dobe, how do you feel" Sasuke asked just as Naruto winced in pain.

"Sore, but that's not the only problem" Naruto said just as the door swung open to reveal a pink haired girl.

"Naruto, when I head what happened I rushed over here as fast as I could, are you alright? What happened? Who did this to you?" she was talking to much and giving Naruto a head ach.

"Babe just stop I'm getting a head ach, I love you too but please talk a little slower and quieter please" Naruto said as the pink haired girl cupped Naruto's cheek with her hand and pulled him into a kiss.

Sasuke got really uncomfortable and decided to leave the two love birds alone. He walked out the room unseen and unheard and he made his way out to the unlicensed police car.

"Sasuke you okay" Deidara asked causing Itachi to look back at his little brother who simply 'Hn'd them'.

"Did something happen?" Itachi asked but got no answer other than for Deidara to drive him home.

A few minutes later and Deidara had pulled up out side the Uchiha mansion, allowing Sasuke to get out. He walked up to the door and opened it before closing it swiftly and nearly running to his bedroom where he could hide and cry at the feeling of someone else owning his blonde friend. As Sasuke reached his room he opened the door and slammed it shut before going over to his closet and shutting him-self inside where he pulled his knees up to his chest and cried into them at the thought of Naruto, who would never be his unless he got rid of the pink haired bitch. An Uchiha never cries but poor Sasuke, he had cried him-self to sleep that night thinking of Naruto who would never be his, and the accident that had happened earlier that night.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes or gramma errors but i would love to hear your views of this story please.** Please Please Please review thanks :) **

* * *

**Basketball**

**Chapter 2: Naruto's ending**

Today is the day that everything ends for Naruto. As he was sat on the hospital bed he was still shocked that he couldn't feel his legs let alone move them.

"Morning babe how are you feeling" he pink haired girl asked as she walked over to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Morning Sakura, I'm nervous Tsunade is giving me the results soon" Naruto said as he held on to the girl's hand.

"Want me to stay with you?" she asked and got a quick nod.

As Sakura was just about to sit down in the chair next to Naruto's bed, the door slid open to reveal Tsunade and Shizuna.

"Good morning and how are we all feeling today" Shizuna asked as the two women walked over to Naruto and Sakura.

"Okay, have you gotten my results" Naruto asked a little impatient.

"Yes Naruto I have." Tsunade said taking a deep breath. "Naruto, you have obviously injured your lower back, and well…you may not be able to walk again let alone play basketball" Tsunade finished and watched as shock and horror danced its way across Naruto's face.

"We're truly sorry Naruto, there is a slim chance that you will be able to walk again but you will be given therapy to help you, to see if we can increase that chance" Shizuna said as she held the boys other hand and squeezed it gently.

"Does that mean I won't be able to play basketball again" Naruto asked disbelieving what he is hearing.

"I'm afraid so, even if you do manage to walk and run, one wrong move and you can be paralysed for ever…BUT if you do start to walk and run again if you rest your body after achieving that much you might be able to play basketball" Tsunade said as she watched Naruto to begin to tear up.

Both women said their goodbyes and left the room feeling really bad for Naruto. They have known him for nearly 3 years, as he comes into the children's ward and plays with them and plays basketball with the more abled children.

Today was the day that Naruto's life ended. Sakura was shocked to hear what they had to say and was still holding onto the now crying Naruto. She then shaped her-self out of the daze and brought Naruto into her arms for comfort.

"Everything is going to be okay Naruto, I'll be with you 100% of the way" Sakura said but then thought 'how am I going to help him through this, it's hard enough to hear what they had to say, I mean what about my reputation at school, what will my friends think if I'm always helping him' Sakura thought as she released the hug of the crying blonde.

"I'll be right back babe, I'm going to get something from the cafeteria want something?" she asked but Naruto shuck his head and brought his hands up to his face and cried even more.

XX Sasuke's POV XX

I walked into school, remembering that the blonde that always sits three seat in front of would not be there. As I made my way to my seat Neji and the others soon joined me.

"Hey Sasuke, did you hear about Naruto?" Kiba said as he looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I saw what happened" I said as I looked at the shocked reactions from all of them.

"Y…Y…You mean y…you saw everything" a girl with long midnight blue hair asked me her name is Hinata, Neji's cousin.

"Yes Hinata I did, I even shouted the blonde to move but I was too late" I said as I looked down at my books.

"Did you…" a boy with black hair, pale skin and black eyes just like me started but was swiftly cut off.

"Please take your seats and get out your books thank you" a man with black hair and a beard asked us as he came and sat down in his usual chair with a stupid grin on his face.

"Sir, where's Naruto Uzumaki" a girl with blonde hair asked, she was new to the school and was still curious about things.

"Naruto Uzumaki…huh…he's in the hospital being treated for an injury that took place last night" Asuma-sensei said as he sat up straight in his chair.

*knock, knock, knock*

"Enter" he said as the door slid open to reveal Itachi and Sakura.

"Good morning sorry to be a bother but I need to talk to you all about the incident that took place last night outside the gym" Itachi said as he nodded to Sakura to go and take her usual seat next to the blonde haired girl.

"Please go ahead" Asuma said handing everyone over to Itachi.

"As you may have heard Naruto Uzumaki was hit by a car yesterday after his victory in the championship, alongside his team mates. Naruto is now lying in hospital unable to walk" Itachi started and there were a lot of whispers and gasps coming from everyone. "Naruto has been given a very slim chance that he will be able to walk again let alone run" Itachi paused again and reworded what he was going to say next. "Naruto, at this point needs all the support he can get, the doctors have told him that he might never again be able to play basketball, but has the slightest chance he can, so please once he returns back to school give him your full support he will need this, thank you" Itachi said as he bowed to the class and asked if there were any questions but no one answered so he took his leave and let everyone else go back to their lesson.

I was shocked to hear the Naruto might never walk or run or play basketball, but that didn't stop him from having Naruto as his own. As he made extra notes during this lesson and the other lessons so that he could give them to Naruto to keep him updated I noticed that Sakura was far too happy for his liking and was watching him more frequently alongside Ino the new blonde haired girl I mentioned earlier.

"Hey Sasuke, will you be visiting Naruto later" a boy with red hair asked in a husky tone.

"Yeah Gaara I will wanna come with I'm sure Naruto would like to see us" I said and got a simple nod in return.

"I'll meet you by your car after school" Gaara said and headed off with Hinata.

XX No POV XX

*Bell rings*

"Yo' Sasuke wait up" Kiba shouted running down the hall with the others as they made their way into the cafeteria for lunch.

"So we all going to visit Naruto later with you if that's okay" Neji asked as the group of friends caught up with him.

"Sure" Sasuke said as he watched Sakura call Naruto to check up on him for the second time this day.

As the group sat in the cafeteria they were all talking about school and how boring it was.

"Neji lend me your math notes I didn't finish copying them" Sasuke asked as he turned to the page with the maths they had just done.

"What do you want that for, it's lunch time not work time, have a break Sasuke" Neji said as he took out his note book and turned to the right page.

"Hey Sasuke why have you been taking more notes down than usual, you never take that many notes" Sai asked as he sat down next to Ino.

"There not just for me, I thought I would keep Naruto up to date with all the work" Sauske said as he started copying the work down into his note book.

"That's not half bad Sasuke, I think I will make extra notes in art today for him" Kiba said but everyone knew he would do very little so Neji looked at him saying that he would do it.

XX Earlier at the hospital XX

"Naruto babe I have to go, school starts soon and please take your time" Sakura said as she kissed him goodbye and walked out the room.

After what seemed like hours to Naruto but minutes to Deidara who walked in to the room after Sakura left did Naruto notice him!

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling" Deidara said as he sat in the recently unoccupied chair.

"I'm fine Deidara, just I…erm…I" Naruto started but couldn't finish as tears began to leak from his eyes.

"I heard about your injuries and Itachi has gone to your school asking for all the support they can give you seen as you will be in a wheelchair for a fair while" Deidara said just as two nurses brought one in for him to try out.

"Yeah I…I…I know" he said wiping away his tears.

The nurses and Deidara helped him into the wheelchair and allowed him to have a go at moving by him-self. But Naruto was struggling as his back started to hurt so Deidara gently picked him up while Naruto wrapped his arms around the boy's neck as he placed him back on to the bed.

"Don't try and push yourself, you have got time to get back on your feet I promise" Deidara said as he watched the boy looking at his cold pale hands.

Deidara took both of Naruto's hands into his and told him that everything was going to be fine and he didn't need to worry about anything at the moment.

XX time skip XX

Later that day after the final bell of the school day everyone who had said they would visit Naruto did, Sasuke gave him his notes which he had photocopied for him along with all the others notes. They stayed for a fare while and talked and laughed which cheered Naruto up a lot. Sasuke kept glancing over at Sakura who was acting differently to what she usually acted, but Sasuke shrugged it off for now only to keep Naruto happy.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes or gramma errors but i would love to hear your views of this story please.** Please Please Please review thanks :) **

* * *

**Basketball**

**Chapter 3: Sakura's true face**

It has been three weeks since the incident and everyone seems to be getting on well, even Naruto. He comes to school every day and tries to catch up on all that time off. As he was sat in his wheelchair on a Monday morning he noticed something wrong with Sakura.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" Naruto said as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Nothing, I'm just tired of school that's all babe" she said as she gave Naruto a kiss on the lips before jumping off and walking to her next class with Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten.

"Dude, you know she has been acting stranger than usual since that accident took place" Hidan said as he pushed Naruto to their next class of the day PE.

Naruto sat in his chair and watched all the boys running around energetically and eager to start playing football. He loved to play football but was way better at basketball than football. He noticed Sasuke was staring at him a lot that day and actually a lot of the time now, but Naruto didn't really see what was happening and shrugged it off.

"Hey Naruto, you still going to therapy every week" Gai-sensei asked as he walked up to the blonde with a think gymnastic mat.

"Erm, yeah why" Naruto asked back as he watched as Gai-sensei placed the mat down on the ground close to Naruto who looked confusingly at it.

"Just a moment…erm…Sasuke get over here" he yelled into the noisy hall.

"Sensei you yelled" Sasuke said with a little pant.

"Yes I want you to pair up with Naruto for a few PE lessons, I want you to help him with some soft exercise that he does at the hospital. You've seen what they do with him right?" Gai-sensei asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Good, now Naruto, think you can get onto the floor by yourself or do you need a hand" he asked as he was about to lift Naruto out the chair when he slid onto the mat him-self.

Gai-sensei smiled to him-self as he walked away leaving the two youths to themselves. Naruto lay down on his back and placed his hands under his head like a pillow.

"Ready Sasuke, all you have to do is support me, and I'll try and do the rest got it" Naruto asked and Sasuke just Hn'd and nodded at Naruto.

As Naruto lifted his knee Sasuke was there to help put a little pressure on it to make it a little difficult so that they can build his strength up. Not long into the exercise thing did Gai-sensei order everyone out of the hall and into the changing rooms.

"Sasuke, you can let go now, and go and have a shower, I think I will just do a few more before I get back in that chair" Naruto said but Sasuke didn't know what to do and decided to stay.

"Look if you hurt yourself even more while I'm gone not only Gai-sensei but Tsunade and Shizuna would kill me, so I'm staying besides it's not all bad is it" Sasuke asked as he continued to support the now grinning blonde.

XX time skip to lunch time XX

After PE, Naruto and Sakura sat with their usual group of friends that consisted of (get ready for the list LOL)

Kakazu: a tough boy and is one of the best players on the basketball team just like Hidan, and Naruto. Has a crush on Hidan.

Hidan: a boy that has a crush on Kakazu, but never shows it in front of anyone and has just slowly started to show it to his crush. Even though his crush already knows he likes him what Hidan doesn't know is that Kakazu has a crush on him since freshmen year.

Sasori: another red headed boy, he is cousins with Gaara and is best friends with Itachi, and Naruto and Deidara. He has had a long term relationship with Deidara and they are taking it slow.

Toby: a boy that is always wearing an orange mask to hide his true face, he is always nervous around other people and tends to keep to him-self.

Neji: a long haired boy, who is on the basketball team, he loves hanging around with his friends and loves it when Gaara causes trouble for others and never gets blamed just like him and Sasuke.

Kiba: a shaggy looking boy, who has a crush on a certain midnight blue long haired girl named Hinata.

Gaara: a red headed student who loves to cause trouble to anyone other than his friends and loves to draw just like Naruto.

On Sasuke's table where he usually sits are all his friends.

Shikamaru: a lazy teen who always thinks everything is a drag, he is on the football team, same as Sasuke and Neji.

Temari: is a high enthusiastic girl who has a big crush on Shikamaru and he doesn't even know, she acts tough around all her friends but lightens up when she is with her brothers Kankuro and Gaara.

Kankuro: a brown haired boy with purple tattoos on his face, loves to be with all his friends and helping Gaara to cause trouble.

Hinata: a very shy girl who knows that Kiba has a little Crush on her.

Ino: a blonde haired girl who secretly has a crush on Sasuke and hates the pink haired girl even though she hangs out with her a lot and never shows it.

Sakura: is a pink haired girl who is currently dating Naruto, but she has got other plans. She has a big crush on Sasuke even though she rarely shows it and hates Ino but gets along with her when it's about Sasuke.

Shino: is very quiet and only ever talks if the questions are aimed at him or if the conversation is interesting.

(But any way back to the story)

Sasuke and his friends were sat at one of the tables near to Naruto's. they were all talking about something concerning Naruto and Sakura, but they didn't want to tell them that they were concerned.

"Yo' Gaara can we have a word" Ino asked as she had the courage to walk up to the red head.

"Sure" was Gaara's simple reply.

Gaara and Ino made their way over to the table she was sitting at and patted a chair next to him which he gratefully took.

"Do you know how Naruto has been lately, he looks a little down!" Shikamaru asked as they all glanced over to Naruto who looked really tiered.

"Sorry guys, but he never tells us what's wrong, only when it might concern us" Gaara said and with that he got up and walked back over to his usual table and sat down in a chair next to Neji, and soon whispered in his ear what Ino wanted to talk about.

"What's going on, why was Gaara sitting here" Sasuke asked as he sat down in the chair Gaara had previously occupied.

"Ino asked him to sit here, she needed to ask him something" Shino said as he continued to eat.

Sasuke didn't pester anymore thinking it would only cause problems, he glanced over at Naruto who looked like he needed sleep, but didn't want to confront him in this place at this time. Not too long after something unexpected happened.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS, AHHHHH" Sakura shouted as she stood up and looked at Naruto which caused everyone in the dinner hall to stop what they were doing.

"Sakura please not so loud, what's wrong what can't you take" Naruto asked as he looked confused at her, all of his friends looked at the pink haired girl then at Naruto making sure he was fine before they all turned back to Sakura.

"DON'T TELL ME TO QUIETEN DOWN BECAUSE I WON'T, I CAN'T TAKE THIS NARUTO, I CAN'T TAKE ME AND YOU, EVER SINCE THE ACCIDENT MY REPUTATION HAS BEEN ON THE LINE. DO YOU KNOW HOW THT FEELS? I MEAN COME ON WHO WOULD WANT TO BE WITH SOMEONE WHO CAN'T EVEN STAND LET ALONE WALK ANYMORE" Sakura shouted earning loads of gasps and shocked noises coming from around her but she didn't care.

"Fine then, were through Sakura but let me show you something" Naruto said as he pushed him-self out the chair when Hidan supported one side. He was standing in the middle of the cafeteria showing that he can stand and that he has been making progress.

"when did you…" Sakura asked shocked at the sight of Naruto standing.

"Just a few days ago, but seen as you have no interest in me because of my current state you can get lost and stay away from me, you are never welcome at this table ever again got that" Naruto said as Hidan helped him back into his chair.

Naruto decided he didn't want to be in that room anymore with that thing (yes he couldn't even call her by her name). As Hidan pushed Naruto down the hall with his friends and Sasuke's friends, they were glade that he had dumped the pink haired girl, she was beginning to annoy everyone.

"Naruto…Naruto, you okay" Sasuke asked as he ran a little to catch up to him.

"Yeah Sasuke I'm fine and sorry guys for that little performance" Naruto said after turning in his chair to everyone.

"What's there to be sorry for she deserved that and we were just waiting for you to make that move" Kakazu said as they all slowly started to split up in different directions for different lessons.

"Naruto, we have art I'll push you if you want" Sasuke asked and Naruto simply nodded his head.

As Naruto and Sasuke entered the art room, they noticed Sakura was sat in her usual seat which was next to Naruto.

"Please move, I would like Sasuke to sit there from now on" Naruto said and Sakura only nodded and got up from her seat and sat somewhere else.

"You really want me to sit next to you" Sasuke asked again unsure of what to say or do.

"Yes now sit down Teme, before the teacher gets here" Naruto said in a little laugh.

"Hey don't call me that Dobe" Sasuke said which stopped Naruto from laughing but they both soon started laughing and talking about what they liked and what they disliked. (No hints but, she has pink hair and shouted in front of the whole school during lunchtime, hope that wasn't a big hint LOL). They sat there until their teacher came in and told them what they needed to do. Naruto understood everything but Sasuke, well he was stuck, he didn't know what to do but then he felt a cold pair of hands on his showing him what he needed to do.

"Thanks Naruto, and is it alright for me to come over later, I just wanna talk about things hats all" Sasuke asked as he looked at the table covered in pencils and paint.

"Sure, you can come over. How about straight after school we can walk back to mine together if that sounds alright" Naruto said, he had known Sasuke had a crush on him and wanted to play on it to actually reveal it to him. Deidara and Itachi had come round the other day and told him that Sasuke was in love with him but Naruto being Naruto didn't believe him and so now he thought maybe he could find out the truth about his Teme.

* * *

**hey my lovely readers i really need your help i need some good ideas that i could use for this next chapter, so please PM me with any good ideas of review and tell me the ideas you think might look good in this story thanks XX**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes or gramma errors but i would love to hear your views of this story please.** Please Please Please review thanks :) **

* * *

**Basketball**

**Chapter 4: I have a chance**

Many months had passed since Naruto broke up with Sakura and she has been seeing how wrong it was because Naruto was still popular in school more popular than Sakura was right now. Because of her little outburst when she and Naruto broke up was the time that everyone saw the real Sakura.

XX Friday morning XX

"Naruto, hey Naruto wait up dude" Kiba shouted as he ran after Naruto down the road.

"Oh hey Kiba, what's up, I'm just on my way to the hospital for my check-up to see if I can play any sports again" Naruto said as they both walked on down the road.

"Oh well good luck I'll walk you to the hospital but then you're on your own dude" Kiba said as the made their way to the hospital.

Once they reached it Kiba did what he said and left Naruto on his own to go and get his check-up. Once all the tests were done Naruto could go back to school and would be called later to determine whether or not he could play basketball again.

It was Friday the last day of the week and the final bell of the school rang and Naruto and Sasuke had packed up their art equipment and had made their way out the door and out the building. They had finally made it back to Naruto's place which wasn't too far from the school; they entered and just sat around talking while Naruto made Sasuke some tea.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about" Naruto asked knowing fully well what he wanted to talk about.

"Erm…well I sorta…I sorta…" Sasuke tried to tell him but struggled but was actually shocked when Naruto answered him.

"You're sorta in love with me right" Naruto asked once he was sitting next to Sasuke on the couch.

"H…How did you know" Sasuke asked not looking at Naruto who was smiling a little.

"Your brother and Deidara came over the other day to check-up on me to see how I was doing, that's when they told me" Naruto said knowing this would really annoy Sasuke, which it did.

"Oh…erm well…" Sasuke couldn't finish what he was saying as a pair of soft pink lips attached themselves to his in a passionate kiss.

"Well, how was it" Naruto said in a teasing manor.

"W…W…W…" Sasuke was speechless he didn't know what to say.

"That good huh, well then maybe I should do this" Naruto said pulling Sasuke onto his lap allowing the raven haired boy to straddle him, as they went into another passionate kiss.

"Naruto, I…erm…I love you" Sasuke finally said after so many times he had come over to Naruto's house where they could be alone but had no courage to say anything.

"Finally" Naruto said as he threw his head back a little

"Wait, what, what do you mean finally"

"I was waiting for you to say you loved me before I said this" Naruto started before getting a confused look from Sasuke making him laugh a little.

"Say what…what are you trying to say" Sasuke asked confused

"I love you too Sasuke, I all ways have, but I wasn't sure if you like me back so I went out with Sakura to see if that pissed you off" Naruto leaned forward and whispered those words into his ear before kissing his ear.

"Dobe, I love you more than how you love Sakura that's a promise" Sasuke said as they once again went into a passionate kiss.

Naruto is now fully walking and running, but is waiting to see if he can play basketball again or any sport for that matter. They made their way up to Naruto's room hand in hand. Naruto lay on his bed while Sasuke straddled his hips once again and slowly moved down into a rough kiss. Naruto's tongue asked for entry and was swiftly granted as they both explored each other's mouth; Sasuke won the domination of Naruto's mouth which made Naruto moan a little in defeat. Naruto's hand slowly caresses Sasuke's torso before moving up to his nipples and caressed them with both his thumbs before pulling his shirt off and throwing it on the floor.

Sasuke did the same and pulled Naruto's shirt off revealing tanned skin. As they lay on the bed panting, Naruto looked at him with happy eyes as he placed one hand into Sasuke's soft raven hair.

"Sasuke, do you want to make our relationship public or keep it a secret for a while longer" Naruto asked laying kisses down his neck.

"Secret, it's more fun that way and who said we had a relationship, unless you were just asking me out" Sasuke said earning a smirk from Naruto.

"Sasuke…Uchiha…Will…You…Go…Out…With…Me" Naruto said in between kisses.

"Of course Dobe" Sasuke said as he placed his hands on the blonde's jeans and pulled the belt open and unzipped and unbuttoned them before guiding them down his legs and onto the floor.

Naruto was so happy, as he watched as Sasuke got off of him and proceeded to strip teasingly in front of him. Naruto watched as he undressed Sasuke with his eyes quicker than Sasuke was doing right now in front of him. Once Sasuke was fully undressed he went back over to Naruto and grabbed his boxers with his teeth and pulled them down causing Naruto to moan a little.

"Sasuke turn around and lie down facing the other way" Naruto said and caused Sasuke to look confused at him but did it anyway.

As Sasuke turned around to face Naruto's member, he felt a hand on his making him moan a little and go a little harder than he already was, before he felt something wet go up and down his member.

"Ahhhhh, Naruto what are…?" Sasuke tried to get out but struggled from the pleasure he was receiving and decided to do the same to Naruto causing him to stop and moan.

Once Sasuke started licking on Naruto's member he moaned and thrusted a little making Sasuke chuckle at the eagerness of Naruto's member. As they both licked each other's members Naruto got an idea and started to suck the top of Sasuke's member causing him to moan out loud and allow pre-cum to drip into Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto…Ahhhhh" Sasuke said in pure pleasure.

After a while Sasuke moved back to being face to face with Naruto and kissed him passionately before placing three fingers at Naruto's mouth, which he gratefully took into his mouth and began to lick and suck them until they were wet enough to Sasuke's liking.

Sasuke placed his now wet fingers at Naruto's entrance and did little circular motions before placing a finger in to his hole and thrusting it in and out causing Naruto to moan in pleasure and a bit of pain.

"Ahhh Sasuke, I want you, I need you" Naruto moaned as he felt a wet tongue lick over one of his hard pink nipples before sucking one.

"You're so eager, baby" Sasuke said earning a smile from Naruto.

Naruto ground his member into Sasuke's causing both of them to moan out in pleasure. Once Sasuke though that Naruto had been stretched enough he took his wet member and poisoned it at Naruto's entrance and slowly pushed in causing Naruto to moan in pain and pleasure but mostly pain.

"Fuck, Sasuke you're so big, I think I might brake" Naruto said as he nodded to Sasuke to move, which he gratefully did and slowly started thrusting deep inside of him.

As Sasuke thrusted deep inside of Naruto, he moaned lovingly at each one as he reached up and placed his tanned on the side of Sasuke's face guiding him down into a passionate kiss. As the night drew on they got more intense and not long after Sasuke had thrusted harder and deeper did they both come in pleasure.

"Naruto, I love you" Sasuke said as he rested his head against Naruto's chest.

"I love you too Sasuke, more than you know" Naruto said as he watched Sasuke fall into a peaceful slumber before he followed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning was uneventful as Naruto and Sasuke both rang in to say that they were sick and couldn't make it to school. with that done they both lay in Naruto's bed kissing and cuddling while talking about what happened last night and how amazing it was only to be interrupted by a phone buzzing.

"Hello, Naruto speaking how may I help you" Naruto said as he eyes went big from the persons voice on the end of the phone.

* * *

**hey my lovely readers i really need your help i need some good ideas that i could use for this next chapter, so please PM me with any good ideas of review and tell me the ideas you think might look good in this story thanks XX**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes or gramma errors but i would love to hear your views of this story please.** Please Please Please review thanks :) **

* * *

**Basketball**

**Chapter 5: Score**

Previously on Basketball, Naruto has broken up with Sakura and has finally fallen for the raven haired boy Sasuke after he tried so hard to get with him, but after having their first time sex together what happens when Naruto gets a phone call, but more importantly who's on the phone well stay tuned to find out.

XX the next morning XX

The next morning was uneventful as Naruto and Sasuke both rang in to say that they were sick and couldn't make it to school. With that done they both lay in Naruto's bed kissing and cuddling while talking about what happened last night and how amazing it was only to be interrupted by a phone buzzing.

"Hello, Naruto speaking how may I help you" Naruto said as he eyes went big from the persons voice on the end of the phone.

"Hello Naruto, there has been an accident involving your uncle; he's been sent to Konoha hospital I think you should get down there now" a women's voice said as she seemed to be panicking.

"Who is this and how do you know my uncle?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke before moving painfully away from the bed and out the door.

As Sasuke lay there, he was thinking the worst and any way to be able to comfort his babe but he didn't want to do anything that could upset him more so he sat quietly and tried to listen as much as he could to his conversation.

"There is no time, please just meet me at main street and behind the Uchiha institute please I need to talk to you about it all" the women said as she hung up leaving Naruto no choice but to go.

"Hey, you okay do you need anything" Sasuke asked opening the door to see Naruto making his was to his bathroom.

"Naruto, hey are you okay" Sauske asked

"Sorry Babe, but I got to go somewhere I'll be back in no time okay" Naruto said as he got a nod as his answer.

Once Naruto was dressed and ready to go, he passionately kissed Sasuke and allowed him to dominate the kiss before he took off down the street. When he got there he was shocked to see his uncle tied to a post as he stood their protesting against the restraints.

"Well you finally came; my little kit" said a rather raspy and venomous voice from behind him.

"Orochimaru" Naruto said once he turned around to see him face to face and what seemed to be a girls figure next to him.

"Hello Naruto, now then here is the plan you become my boyfriend again and I will forget the whole thing in the canteen and we can go back to being the best know couple in the school and I will have a better popularity statues" Sakura said as she walked out from the shadows.

"What if I say no" Naruto said as he looked at her before kissing the ground as he felt a sharp pain go up his back.

"You really don't want to know, and also after tonight you definitely won't be able to walk" Sakura said as she watched Orochimaru strip Naruto of his pants and boxers and lowered himself onto him and thrusted deep inside until Naruto started bleeding and crying in pain.

Not long after Orochimaru had started he noticed the young girl had disappeared and reappeared with her fake mask of horrified with Itachi and Fugaku Uchiha and Deidara who looked horrified at the sight before them. They soon got Orochimaru off and out of Naruto who was lying on the group in pain and exhaustion.

"Naruto, are you okay" Deidara asked as he took his jacket off and covered Naruto's lower half and checked to see if he had a temperature.

"Naruto, Oi answer me kiddo are you okay?" Deidara asked again but for his answer he got pulled into the weeping blonde where he threw his arms around the boy's arms keeping him securely in his grasp.

"It hurt, it hurt so much, I hurt, I hurt and can't stop the bleeding, I'm going to…" Naruto started but was cut off by Itachi who also took his jacket off and swung it around the boy's body.

"Don't you dare Naruto, don't you dare say what I think you are going to say do you hear me, we are going to get you cleaned up and you are not going to leave my sight or my brothers until you are completely fine do you understand Naruto" Itachi said as he grabbed his phone and started texting Sasuke who was still asleep in Naruto's bed.

Naruto didn't answer but nodded his head against Deidara's chest who clutched to him a little harder, before the Uchiha medics came to assess the boy. They lay him down on one of the beds in the Uchiha building before they started removing the jacket from his lower half only to be shocked when the boy quickly sat up straight fighting to keep the jacket where it was.

"Itachi, Deidara we need your help, the boy won't let us examine him" a lady said as she slid the door open.

"I'll go you talk to your brother" Deidara said as he entered the room and walked closer to Naruto who was crying.

"Naruto, listen to me, come on look at me, they are not going to do anything out of the ordinary. They are going to look at where the bleeding is coming from and are going to stop it okay, I will be here the whole way through holding onto your hand but you need to do something for me and that is to lie back down and open your legs for them to look, I promise you they will not hurt you and if it is too painful I will get them to stop do you understand" Deidara asked the still crying blonde who nodded and slowly retreated back down on the bed and did what Deidara asked him to do and opened his legs slightly for the medics to see the injury.

As they examined the blonde the found that the bleeding was coming from inside and needed to stop it but I was going to hurt and Deidara knew that. As the medics started to tease some cloth up the blondes hole to clog the bleeding the blonde was begging Deidara to get them to stop.

"Naruto, it's okay I know it hurts but this has to be done otherwise you will lose too much blood and…" Deidara said but got interrupted with the door flying open to reveal a worried Sasuke.

"Naruto, are you okay" Sasuke asked as he saw the blonde loosen his grip on Deidara and held his hand out for Sasuke who swiftly took it and held it close to his lips.

"It hurts, and I want to go home. And I'm guessing I sound like a big Dobe at the moment hey" Naruto sniffled as he griped the raven haired boys hand.

"Yeah I know it hurts but you need to bear with it okay, I'm right here and I will definitely will not leave you I promise" Sasuke said kissing Naruto's hand to calm him down while brushing his fingers through his hair. While Sasuke was calming Naruto down Deidara had managed to slip away and out the room to where Itachi was to inform him of how Naruto was.

* * *

**hey my lovely readers i really need your help i need some good ideas that i could use for this next chapter, so please PM me with any good ideas of review and tell me the ideas you think might look good in this story thanks XX**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey my lovely readers sorry it has taken me a while to update this story just had a lot of things which i needed to do and while i was writing this chapter i kept deleting a lot of it because i didn't know what to write but anyway, i'm sorry about any spelling mistakes or gramma errors but i would love to hear your views of this story please.** Please Please Please review thanks :) **

* * *

**Basketball**

**Chapter 6: Remeber What?**

As the night drew on the blonde was still being treated for his injuries. Sasuke had kept his promise to stay with the blonde who looked like he could collapse at any minute from exhaustion.

"It hurts, so much" Naruto whispered as his eyes became heavy with sleep.

"I know it does Naruto but you need to just bear with it a moment longer okay, just fall asleep I'll be right here when you wake up" Sasuke said placing a kiss on his forehead ignoring the looks he got from the medics in the room.

Naruto didn't say anything more as sleep consumed him and he fell into a peaceful sleep with Sasuke still gripping his hand protectively while the doctors and nurses tended to Naruto.

"Sasuke go home and get some rest you've been awake all night, and you have to meet father soon, just go home and rest for a little while, I will stay with Naruto I promise" Itachi said as he came into the blonde's room while the doctors and nurses packed away all the equipment which they used.

"No Itachi I won't, I'm not leaving him, I…I…I love him" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto's sleep face.

"I know, and he loves you as well, but right now you are going to get sick if you don't sleep, besides what do you think he will say if you become ill while he is here" Itachi said as he came up to his brother and looked at his concerned and worried eyes.

"You're right Itachi but I just don't want to leave him, not with Sakura walking around I mean he means a lot to me and I can't bear to see him get hurt again" Sasuke said shocking Itachi as his brother slowly opened up his feelings about everything, no Uchiha ever did this and that is why it shocked Itachi the most but his eyes softened and he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and told him it would be okay.

"Look I have Deidara stationed outside the door and he will remain their just tell him to look out for the pink haired girl okay and go home, I will stay right here promise" Itachi said as he watched Sasuke nod his head tiredly before leaving and telling Deidara who to look out for and why.

XX in Naruto's dream land XX

"Naruto"

"Who's there?"

"Naruto, over here"

"Where are you" Naruto asked as he spun around in the pitch black, before running towards a little light which slowly started to get closer and closer to him.

"Come on Naruto I'm over here" said a women's voice as he ran faster towards the light.

"Who are you? Please answer me" Naruto asked panting a little now from the running.

"I'm your mother, keep going you're nearly there just a little further" the women said as she appeared in front of him in a beautiful baby pink and light blue kimono with golden stitched leaf design going up from the bottom like it was a real plant growing.

"Mother, I have not mother she died when I was 6 and I have lived alone since then" Naruto said slowing down nearly coming to a halt.

"Please Naruto keep going your almost here" the women said again as Naruto finally managed to reach the women who was in the light, before everything started to tremble and turn a blood red.

"What's happening? If you are my mother why can't I remember you?" Naruto asked as he tried to stay balanced.

"Do not be afraid Naruto, what is happening is that you are remembering a terrible past. The reason you can't remember me is back of the accident that happened when you were 6" the women said as she looked down at Naruto with red eyes.

"What accident what do you mean" Naruto asked getting really worked up.

"I and your father owned a clothing industry, just when everything was starting to get better a man named Orochimaru decided to try and take you away from us, we would have to place the best bodyguards with you all the time, but one day when you came to the factory to try on some of the last designs I had created an accident occurred and Orochimaru had ordered a group of people to destroy the factory" the women said as she remembered everything.

"And what happened then" Naruto asked in a calm and sad voice while looking down at the ground.

"Orochimaru hired men to cause errors in all the computers in and outside of the factory, which caused them to explode, during the time of the explosion you were on your own walking to the room I was in when the building slowly started to fall down, your bodyguard managed to find you just in time before a part of the celing hit you, he was pushed to the floor burying you under him to protect you from everything, after that I don't know what happened" the women said as she looked down at her son with sad eyes.

"I woke up in the rubble" Naruto started

"Huh" the women said as she looked into her son's bright cerulean blue eyes.

"I woke up under the dead bodyguard and I panicked and couldn't move, I heard voices all around shouting out if there were anyone alive, I hurt my neck and found it hard to speak. But I managed to scramble out from under the bodyguard and found my way into the arms of an officer who looked pleased to see someone was alive, he lifted me up into his arms and carried me out into the bright light to hear cheering and screaming people as they looked happy to see someone alive and me a child for that matter." Naruto said as he looked back into her red eyes.

"What then, what happened then please tell me" the women pleaded as she held onto her son's shoulders.

"Erm…when we were finally outside of the rubble, I had a medic come over and checked me over, he said a few of my ribs were broken that's why I was finding it difficult to breath but then they tried to take me away from the man who had found me and I was scared, I screamed and cried trying to fight my way back to the officer, who was walking away with other officers. That's when…that's when he turned around and saw me struggling with the medics and he ordered one of the others to be in charge, as he walked back over to me. I held my arms out to him and he picked me up and I clung onto for my life, he told me I was silly but I told him I was scared, so he accompanied me to the hospital, where they treated me for my injuries. I had to stay there for several weeks but the man never left my side his name was Fugaku" Naruto said as he looked at his so called mothers eyes widen with happiness.

"Fugaku Uchiha, that is his name, he is like your uncle even though we are not blood related, he has always been there for me and your father Minato when we needed him the most" the women said as she hugged him tightly as tears escaped her eyes.

"Naruto"

"Huh what was that?" Naruto asked pulling away from the embrace.

"Naruto…Naruto wake up" a familiar voice said

"They're asking you to go back Naruto, they miss you, your' lover misses you" the women said as she moved away from Naruto.

"Wait how do you know about my lover" Naruto asked

"Simple I hear and see all, I'm pleased you found someone to fill your heart now go and be happy, Orochimaru can never hurt you again just promise me something" the women asked as she seemed to be getting further away.

"Please don't go, anything I promise anything" Naruto said as he ran after her.

"That you will become brave again and become a basketball pro, if you take your time and become who you want to be you will get your rewards and Naruto be kind to Sasuke when you wake up he is very, very worried about you, and always remember me and your father will always love you and be with you…" the women said as she started to disappear.

"No…wait please, please wait…don't leave me I don't want to be alone" Naruto shouted as he shot up in bed to see Sasuke looking at him with shock and worry combined together.

XX end of Naruto's dream land XX

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he looked at me with caring eyes.

"Yeah babe sorry if I made you worry, how long have I been out" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You've been out of it for 2 days, but why were you shouting about not wanting to be alone, you have me and I will never leave you alone" Sasuke said as he moved closer to Naruto.

"Sorry it's nothing, I will tell you another time, erm Sasuke I erm…promise me you won't leave me" Naruto asked and Sasuke didn't give him a straight answer which he thought he would have done, but he did gave him a passionate kiss on the lips which was his answer and Naruto liked that answer.

* * *

**hey my lovely readers i really need your help i need some good ideas that i could use for this next chapter, so please PM me with any good ideas of review and tell me the ideas you think might look good in this story thanks XX**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey my lovely readers it has now come down to my final chapter, i know it has taken me a while to write this but i have been catching up with college work which has been bugging me for a while and it needed doing, but now that i have finished it i can write this chapter. i do hope that you have enjoyed reading this story i know i have enjoyed reading your reviews for so thank you.** Please Please Please review thanks :) **

* * *

**Basketball**

**Chapter 7: His decision**

It has been a month now after Orochimaru caused him pain. Sakura was expelled from school because she was not aloud near Naruto ever again and the school found out and didn't want her back even though she was a straight A* student. But Naruto on the other hand well, let's see shall we!

*whistle blows*

"Alright guys you have 3 minutes left of the game good luck, now get out there and show them who's boss" Gai-sensei said as he finished their conversation to let their captain speak.

"Okay guys this may only be my second game back but let's do this, we have the power they are all starting to get tired we need to show them that we can do this even if we were previously injured or ill we still have to believe in right now!" Naruto said as he broke their little chant and ran back out onto the court followed by loud cheering and whistling from the stands.

"Okay boys last 3 minutes let's make this a nice clean ending" the referee said as he gave the basketball to Naruto who gave it to the opposite team to start with.

As the boys played and passed the ball around the time was speeding down fast than you could say basketball.

Then…

So close…

Almost…

Nearly…..

One more try!

YES IT'S IN THE NET THEY WON KONOHA HIGH B GROUP WON THE CHAMPIONSHIPS ONCE AGAIN!

"Yes you did it" Sasuke said as he and everyone else ran over to the players while Sasuke and Naruto hugged and kissed in front of everyone which was normal now seen as they all found out that they were going out.

"Come on I want to show you something" Naruto said as he gently pulled Sasuke to his car where they drove off back to his apartment where there was a big celebration going on for winning.

"What's going on how did you do all this" Sasuke asked shocked at all the decorations around the place.

"I got some help from your brother, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Hidan, Deidara the usual ones. I got Kiba to watched the game knowing he would only get in the way when putting up the decoration so he came and watched the game. Once it was finished and announced that we won he ran outside and called Itachi to start the celebration, and that's why they put everything up" Naruto explained as they walked through the house to the top floor and to Naruto's bedroom, where he sat Sasuke down on the bed and proceeded into the bathroom to take a shower.

Not long into the shower did Naruto feel a pair of hands wrap around his waist. As he turned he came face to face with his lover, whom passionately kissed him while Naruto pulled him closer so that their members crashed together making them both moan in pleasure at the action.

"Naruto, Sasuke I know you to are in the shower and all but the guests are starting to arrive" Deidara's voice could be heard from the other door. Sasuke sighed wanting to be with Naruto longer but knew he had Naruto all to himself and no one not even Itachi could take Naruto away from him.

"Okay we will be there shortly" Naruto shouted back as he turned off the water and pulled Sasuke out with him where Naruto found the softest most fluffiest towel he owned and began to dry Sasuke off with it.

After what seemed like hours to Naruto and Sasuke but minutes to everyone else they soon joined the party down stairs where everyone was celebration their victory.

"Great party Naruto" said one of his team members who were taking lots of photos.

"You know Naruto this will have to be the best part of my life" Sasuke said as he wrapped Naruto's arms around his waist.

"And what part would that be my little babe?" Naruto whispered seductively in his ear.

"The part where Sakura isn't here to hurt you along with Orochimaru and me being here in your arms" Sasuke said as he looked up and captured his lovers lips with his own.

"You know I really have to agree with you there, but what would make this day more special!" Naruto said as he watched the party get into full swing.

"What?" Sasuke asked turning in Naruto's hold.

"If me and you were up stairs doing you know what to each of us" Naruto said as he hinted up stairs.

"I totally agree" Sasuke said as they enjoyed the party before, they all went home a couple of hours later.

"Cya, later guys and thanks for everything" Naruto said to all our friends who helped put this all together.

"Naru…come and find me" Sasuke said in a seductive tone once Naruto had shut the door.

"Hum, 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 ready or not here I come" Naruto said as he walked up the stairs or more like leapt up them to get to his room as fast as he could, where he opened the door to see his sexy boyfriend lying on his bed half naked.

"Hello there, are you my Naru or my lover" Sasuke asked getting into a more comfortable position.

"I'm definitely you lover but you know it's the lovers job to take their boyfriends trousers off not their tops" Naruto said as he climbed on top of Sasuke who blushed a little.

"Hum…I can always get dressed again so that you can rip them off if you like or…" Sasuke said as he turned over pinning Naruto to the bed and kissed him. "or I could do this" Sasuke said as he moved lower down Naruto's body to reach his trousers where he unzipped them and with his teeth pulled them and his boxers down and clean off.

"I love you so much I could die" Naruto said as they began to get into a heated moment before stopping and panting for breath.

As Sauske moved to take his top off Naruto was soon following his actions, but once Sasuke got the top off Naruto started messing with his nipples, which were turning harder each time Naruto licked them.

"Ahhh, Babe" Sasuke said as he felt himself becoming increasingly hot.

As Naruto ravished Sasuke's nipples, Sasuke was doing his own intrusion, by placing lube on his three fingers which he positioned at Naruto's entrance and circled it before pushing one finger in which also made Naruto stop and close his eyes tight at the slight pain from his entrance.

"You okay babe?" Sasuke asked a little worried he was really hurting his lover.

"Yeah, just…ah there…it just hurt a little but not much now" Naruto said as Sasuke pushed all three fingers in and hit his special spot which sent electricity up his spine.

After a few minutes Sasuke pulled his fingers out and lubes his member before thrusting deep inside naruto and stopping so that he can adjust to the intrusion. A minute later Naruto nodded his head allowing Sasuke to move. Not long into the whole thing did Naruto get a phone call from the hospital, but he ignored it, he was having a lot more fun where he was to even care.

"Ahhh, S…S…S…Sasuke I'm ahhh" Naruto said as he was about to come when Sasuke placed one hand around his blondes member and thrusted his in time with his thrusts.

"Naru, I'm coming" Sasuke said as Naruto spilled his contents all over their chest and stomachs while Sasuke came inside Naruto before collapsing on top of him as they both panted hard trying to relax their breathing.

"Sasuke I love you and I will never let you go" Naruto said groggily as his eyes became heavy with sleep.

"Same her Naruto, I love you and I will never ever let you go not now not ever" Sasuke said kissing Naruto one last time before pulling the sheet up and falling asleep next to his lover.

* * *

**Hey my lovely readers this is the last chapter, i know you are a little sad but i may think about doing a sequel which is where Orochimaru comes back and so does Sakura but this time they are going after Sasuke for reaking their plans, but anyway hope you enjooyed the story i know i did.**


End file.
